Ragdoll
by LilyLivesInMySoul
Summary: An evening at the beach became a horrifying expirience for Bree Davenport. *Rape story. Don't like, Don't read*


**Hey Guys! I have another story! So quick A/N, let's start with the fact that I am only 13 years old. I have never expirienced sex, but I still want to try writing an M rated story. Enjoy!**

"Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?"

"No! Adam please stop talking!" I yelled in exasperation at my older brother. He not so maturely stuck his tongue out at me.

"Gees Bree. I just asked a question." He said matter of factly. I hate how he can be so obnoxious and still make it seem like _I_ 'm the problem.

"Guys stop argueing! We've only been in the car for twenty minutes!" Mr. Davenport shouted from the front of the car.

I'll bet he only yelled to make Tasha happy. Don't get me wrong, I respect Tasha. Just sometimes I wish she wasn't here. She only pretends to like me. She loves the boys. Probably because she wants to rub it in my face that they don't like me. I know they don't. They hate me. Chase, Adam, and Leo all just ignore me, or critisize me. Mr. Davenport just wants me gone too. I know for a fact that he's been working on a new chip like mine, probably for Leo.

"Bree why are you always so mean to us all?" Leo asked gesturing to himself, Adam, and Chase. This question makes me mad. What did I do to deserve that?

"I'm mean to you guys? You've got it backwards..." I mutter bitterly to myself, before putting in my earbuds. I play my favorite song, Dead Inside by an unknown author. I sing quietly to myself.

Painting little pictures on my wrist.

I can't believe it's going to end like this...

Let's put this in full throttle.

Pop open the white bottle...

Show them all the pain they made me feel

But it's not open to their appeal.

'Cause all they ever did was laugh at me.

And all they ever did was tell me who to be...

And now I'm gone.

I'm dead inside.

I've tried to run,

But there's nowhere left to hide.

I've had enough,

This has gone too far.

What more do you want from me?

Why can't you just leave me be?

Nowhere to run.

Nowhere to hide.

I'm already dead inside.

I'm painting little pictures on my wrist.

I can't believe it's going to end like this...

Let's put this in full throttle.

Pop open the white bottle.

Show them all the pain they made me feel,

But it's not open to their apeal.

'Cause they made me laugh,

They made me cry,

They made me die inside...

This song always makes me think. Not always in a good way though... This girl seems alot like me. A mentally messed up idiot. I wish I could meet her. She's probably a better listener than my brothers. Sometimes I really think that-

"Bree get out of the car!" Mr. Davenport yelled, jerking me out of my thoughts. He, Tasha, and the boys are already out. I'm not even sure where we are. No one bothered to tell me where we were going. I look out my small backseat window and see sand. I guess we're at the beach. The only problem is it's getting dark.

"Mr. Davenport, it's getting dark." I say, hoping for an explaination of why we're here.

"No shit Sherlock." Is the lovely reponse I recieve from Tasha. Boy do I love her. Note the sarcasm.

"The beach is dangerous at dark." I try again. "Let's just come back another day."

"Quit whining, it'll be fun. Last one to the water's a rotten egg!" Adam said, before running away with Davenport and Leo behind him. Tasha cooly walked in the same direction. Only Chase stayed.

"Are you coming Bree?" He asked me.

"No, I'll just sit here." I said, gesturing to a old moss covered bench. "Not sure why you care though..." I mutter, forgeting about his bionic hearing.

"Okay..." He said unsurely. "I'll come back soon." He then ran off. It looks like I'm about a half mile from the water. Great, I'm alone outside at night. Just great.

"Guess it's just me now..." I say, as I pull out my phone. As I type in my password, I hear footsteps. I turn around, but no one's there. Weird. It's probably just Adam or Leo trying to prank me. I look back at my phone, it's on camera. I look at myself in it. Then another person's in the frame with me. He has all black on, and a ski mask. Before I know it, he has a hand on my mouth. Two other men walk over and grab me. I drop my phone on the ground.

"Be quiet babe. Just come with us. We don't want much from you." The first man said. I try to scream, but his hand is still over my mouth. The tall man picks me up and throws me over his shoulder. I feel like a breathing ragdoll. The men break into a sprint.

After an hour or so we arrive at an empty rest area. I look around. Hoping desperatly for someone to help me. No one else is here, much to my terror. The men carry me inside and drop me on the floor. The third man handcuffs my hands and feet to the floor with strange handcuffs that glow blue. Oh no. These are bionic signal interrupters. But how did he know...

"We do our research." He says, reading my mind.

"What do you want from me!" I yell, desperate and afraid.

"Pleasure." The first man says, walking towards me. I get a sickened feeling as I realize what their going to do. I go to scream, when the same man says, "That won't help you. There's no one else around for miles." I realize with a sinking feeling that he's right. He bends down and rips my shirt off, exposing my chest.

"STOP!" I yell, crying. He ignores me. He reaches back and unhooks my bra. It falls to the floor. My breasts are now in the open. He grabs them and sqeezes hard. I cry harder. He leans in and starts sucking on my nipples. He's rough. He bites them. He bites the rest of my breasts, sucking too. This takes him all of ten minutes. With a final sqeeze he walks off to join the other two.

"She's fun. Which of you wants to go next?" The horrid man says to the other two. The shorter one steps forward.

"I do."

"Then have at her." The man replies with no respect for me. The shorter man walks over to me slowly. He them leans down. Instead of my breasts he goes for my lips. He kisses me hard. I'm still crying, I don't think I'll ever stop. He forces his tongue inside my mouth. It's so gross. His tongue is exploring my mouth and his hands travel down to my breasts. I try to force his tongue out of my mouth. But he's too strong. His hands are sqeezing my breasts so hard. I hate being invaded like this.

He takes longer than the first man, but he finally finishes. He walks back over to his partners. He looks at the tall man and says, "You want a turn this round?" What does he mean by 'round'?

"No thanks, I'm too excited for the next round." He replies with an evil smile.

"I hear you man." The shorter man says laughing.

"Let's get going guys." The first man says, pulling his pants down. No. No. No no no no no no. NO. This can't be happening. I see the other two men do the same. When the first man reaches for his boxers, I close my eyes. As hard as I can. This earns me a hard kick on the head. I open my eyes to three naked men. I'm disgusted. The first walks over to me with a sick grin.

"Get on your knees." He orders. I am currently lying down. I won't do it. I'm scared. I don't know what he's planning to do.

"Boys." He says. The two men come pick me up, put me on my knees in front of their leader, and hold me there. The tall man forces my mouth open. Before I know it, there's a dick in my mouth. It's huge. The leader takes it out. Only to put it back in my mouth. I have so much in my mouth that I'm about to choke.

"Suck it!" He yells at me. He then looks at the other men. The shortest closes my mouth around the dick. They move my head so I'm sucking it. He starts to buck his hips. I swear I'm going to puke.

"Stroke it!" He commands. The taller man places my hands on the leader's disgusting length. His dick is still in my mouth. A minute after, something comes out of his dick. Into my mouth. I spit it out. The leader smacks me in the head. He forces himself back in my mouth. A few moments later it happens again.

"Swallow it!" The leader yells. He pulls out of my mouth. The taller man forces my mouth shut again. I have no choice. I swallow the disgusting liquid. I shudder. He puts his dick back in my mouth.

"Stroke my balls!" He yells. The shorter man puts my hands on the balls. It's so gross. They're floppy. He FINALLY pulls his horrible, disgusting dick out of my mouth. I so relieved.

"Suck my balls!" He yells at me. He steps forwards so that he's directly over me. The other two men force my head back. His balls are right in my face. I won't do it.

"No!" I yell desperatly. He slaps me across the face. He grabs my face and pulls it up, so my face is smashed up against his balls.

"Do it." He says in a scary voice. I know I have no choice. So I suck. I suck for a long time. He finally steps back. Just when I think he's done, his dick squirts in my face. Ew.

"Okay guys, who's next?" He says. "She's good."

"I would like to go. This is what I've been waiting for." The taller man responds. Him and the leader switch places. He is now standing in front of me with his slightly larger dick.

"Open her mouth." He says to the men. "I'm gonna choke her." This makes the men laugh.

"Okay, but don't let her pass out. I haven't got a turn yet." The shortest man says.

"Why don't you come up here with me? Boss can hold her. Can't you boss?" The taller man replies.

"I can handle this brat. Go on up." The boss says back. The shoter man stands in front of me next to the taller one. Ironically he has the biggest dick of all. It's really long and fat.

"I'm gonna choke her so hard." The tall man says excitedly. He crams his whole dick in my mouth. I can't breath. I'm starting to see spots. His dick is so far in my mouth. Just as I before darkness consumes me, he pulls out of my mouth. I breath huge deep breaths.

"I want a turn." The short man says gleefully. He goes slowly into my mouth. His dick barely fits inside it. He goes in until he can't go any farther. He keeps pushing in. He squirts down my throat. He finally starts pulling out but then he yells, "suck!" I suck. He goes in and out of my mouth. He squirts alot. He goes fast. He finally pulls out.

"Girl, suck us both at the same time." The short man says. The tall man nods in agreement. Oh no. Both dick are in my face. The tall man goes in first. The leader forces my mouth open wider. The short man shoves in. They both move around. They buck their hips, they push in, they go back. The leader makes me stroke their dicks. They both pull out after about ten long awful minutes.

"Wow, that was nice." The short man says. They trade places with the leader. The leader takes a knife out. He cuts my shorts off. Then he cuts my underwear off. I'm completely naked now, as is he. Oh no. I think I know what round three is.

"I'm gonna be the first man to fuck a bionic girl." He says triumphantly.

"That you are boss." The tall man replies.

He pushes me down so I'm laying on my back. The tall man holds my hands over my head. The short man holds my feet. The leader bends down. I'm crying hard. I don't want to lose my virginity this bastard! But I know there's nothing I can do. I'm at his mercy. He pushes his dick into my pussy. I scream. A hand covers my mouth. He goes in fast and hard. He goes in all the way. I begin bleeding. He pulls out. He begins thrusting in and out really fast. I feel like he'll never stop. Eventually he does. I'm breathing hard.

"Roll her over." He commands. The two men do as he said. I'm on my stomach on the cold tile floor. I feel his hands on my ass. He sqeezes it. Hard. He puts his fingers in the hole. He takes them out. They're replaced by his dick. He goes in hard, fast, and all the way. Again. He thrusts in and out of my ass. When he finally stops he smacks my ass hard.

"Go on you guys. I can handle our bitch." He says to the two men. They swich places with him. The tall man puts his dick in my ass. The short man puts his in my pussy. They both thrust fast. It hurts so bad. After awhile they switch places. They fuck me for so long. It's horrible. They finally pull out and stand up.

"What do we do with her now boss?" The short man asks. The leader thinks hard about this.

"Let's beat her up, so she stays silent. Then we can put some clothes on her and throw her behind **this** dump." The leader says. I'm horrified. Rapeing me wasn't enough?! Now they're going to beat me up too?! The two men nod in agreement with the leader. They pin my hands and feet to the ground. The leader has a knife. The tall man puts a gag around my mouth. The leader drags the knife along my stomach. The silver blade leaves a painful red trail. He then uses it on my arm to carve the word 'bitch'. He brings the blade back to my stomach. He starts cutting. Small, deep cuts. He does the same to my arms and legs. When he finishes he makes a huge, deep cut down the right side of my face.

"Roll her over." He said to the two men. They do as he asked. He starts cutting my back. It feels like my who body is on fire. I feel so violated. He puts his knife back in his pocket. He kicks me hard in my side repeatedly. He nods and the men put me in cheap clothes. I'm in a pair of junky jeans, and a baggy sweatshirt now.

"If you tell anyone anything about this...Let's just say you won't see another day." He says then pulls his leg back and kicks me in the head. Hard. He keeps doing it. I pass out.

...

I wake up in a bush. It feels like I passed out minutes ago, but I can't be sure. It's still dark out, so that's a good sign. I try to sit up, only to fall back in pain. Everything those men did to me comes rushing back in a flurry of horrible memories. I scream. I feel so used. I'm disgusted. I need a cold shower... and a mint. I shudder. What do I do now?

 **Please let me know how I did! It'd mean the world to me! :)**


End file.
